


Country Roads are Heat of the Moment (in Czech)

by Asnazu



Series: Country Roads (Czech verse) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Kid Fic, Post-Stanford, Pre-Series, ich-form
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asnazu/pseuds/Asnazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth jezdí a žije s Deanem, seznámí se s Johnem i Bobbym. Je tam, když si Dean přijede pro Sama na Stanford i když jde Dean do pekla...Jak to s nimi bude? Má lovec naději na trochu normální život?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Vážně se mnou chceš jezdit po Státech, přespávat v motelech, jíst po bistrech a lovit věci, který by ani neměly existovat?“ zeptal se Dean. Slunce nad námi pražilo do černé kapoty, okénka byla stažená a vzduchem vibrovaly tóny od AC/DC.  
„Deane, takhle žiju už léta, až na ty duchy samozřejmě,“ zasmála jsem se a podívala se na něj, „takže ano, chci. S tebou ano, takže ji trochu protáhni nohy. tahle silnice je dost rovná na to, aby sis to mohl dovolit.“  
„V tom případě v mezičase malá instruktáž. Protože si myslím, že jde o ducha, povím ti nejdřív něco o nich, zbytek si necháme na jindy. Často se říká, že sérioví vrazi mají přesný řád, podle kterého vraždí. Je to možné, ale nevěřím tomu, lidi jsou magoři. Tyhle "bytosti" sice dělají příšerné věci, ale vždycky mají důvod. Nejčastěji spojený s jejich smrtí. A naštěstí pro nás, nikdy, ale opravdu nikdy nemění svoje zvyky. Oběti si vybírají podle určitého vzorce, vždycky je něco spojuje - pohlaví, vzhled, povaha, vyznání, profese, životní osudy nebo podobnost s vrahem dotyčného ducha. Může to být cokoli, ale vždycky tam něco je. A to něco musíme najít, pomůže nám to pochopit příčinu a budeme vědět, co můžeme čekat.“  
„Dá se proti nim nějak bránit?“  
„Kamennou solí a železem. Vozím s sebou tři typy kulek - stříbrné, obyčejné a naplněné solí. Jednou tě naučím je vyrábět.“  
„Jak poznám, že by mohl být nějaký duch nablízku?“  
„Ochladí se, hodně. Většinou ti i stoupá pára od pusy. Přestanou fungovat elektrické přístroje. Takže až začnou blikat světla nebo blbnout televize, sáhni po první železné věci, kterou uvidíš a doufej, že to nebude něco jiného.“  
„A jak...jak se dají zlikvidovat?“ šeptla jsem.  
„To je ta nejhorší část, musí se posypat solí a spálit jejich ostatky, takže musíš vykopat jejich hrob.“  
„A co když se nechali zpopelnit?“ namítla jsem.  
„Tak tu buď zůstala nějaká část jejich těla, například vlasy nebo se váží k nějakému objektu, který pro ně byl důležitý. S tím se musí naložit stejně.“

Ležela jsem na posteli a přesouvala si sem a tam papíry a novinové výstřižky okopírované z knihovny. Lepila jsem si na ně žluté, červené a modré lepící papírky a kroužkovala v nich důležité informace. Otevřely se dveře, Dean hodil přes židli svoji bundu a na postel tašku.  
"Tak co? Máš něco?"  
"Nevím, ty lidi snad nemají nic společného. Za dvacet let jich bylo 9, sedm mužů a dvě ženy. První byl Thomas Hale, běloch, 30 let, bezdětný, svobodný, pocházel z Nebrasky. Aaron Bennet; běloch, 38, rozvedený a bezdětný evangelík, pocházel z Wyomingu. Tyler Montgomery; černoch, 29, katolík, ženatý, dcera, z Tennessee. Brian Lewis; černoch, 35, svobodný, bez vyznání, měl syna, narodil se v Montaně. Marriane White, běloška, 41, vdaná evangelička, dvojčata, Pennsylvannie. Matt Rogers; běloch, 32, ženatý a bezdětný katolík, Mississippi. Dylan Collins," polkla jsem při vyslovení tátova jména," 43, bez vyznání, ženatý, dvě dcery, pocházel z Alabamy. Hanna Collins; 22, bez vyznání, svobodná, bezdětná, Iowa. A poslední, ten z pondělka byl Ray Johnes z Californie, 50 let, černoch, protestant, rozvedený, dva synové a dcera. Co si o tom myslíš?"  
"Vypadá to, že vážně nemají nic společného. Jiný věk, vyznání, každý pocházel odjinud..."  
"Počkej, něco přece," došlo mi najednou, když jsem koukala do těch papírů, "všichni to byli kamioňáci. A všichni jezdili pro USA Truck. Všichni až na Thomase Halea, ten jezdil za Werner Enterprises."  
"Tak se zaměříme na tohle, pojď zajdeme do baru. Třeba budou mít nějakou legendu. Vždycky se nějaká vytvoří, třeba nám to pomůže."

Se svým zjištěním jsem od baru odběhla za Deanem, který seděl u stolu na druhé straně místnosti se třemi muži a hrál poker.  
"Deane! Já jsem na to přišla," sehla jsem se k němu a šeptem mu vyprávěla příběh, který jsem právě slyšela, "říká se tu, že před dvaceti lety tudy projížděl kamion, řídil ho Thomas Hale. Mířil na Fremont, pršelo a byla noc. Netušil, že v protisměru se řítí další kamion, který si zapomněl rozsvítit dálková světla. Vzpomněl si pozdě, rozsvítil, Thomas se lekl, strhl volant a dostal smyk. Skončil v příkopě. Druhý řidič zpanikařil, zavolal záchranku a ujel. Víš kdo seděl v tom druhým kamionu? Tonny Hale, jeho bratr! Když mu druhý den volali z nemocnice z Blaire, že jeho bratr zemřel, došlo mu koho to v noci poslal ze silnice. I s kamionem sjel z mostu do Mississippi. A zkus hádat za koho Tonny jezdil?"  
"USA Truck?" zvedl obočí.  
"Ano a víš co ještě? Tu noc lilo jako z konve stejně jako u všech obětí. Očividně je nutí prožít, to co si prožil on. Je to dostatečný důvod zůstávat?"  
"Rozhodně by to bylo dost i bez toho bratrského dramatu. Možná by nebylo od věci vypořádat se s oběma. Jen pro jistotu. Vysvětluje to proč se tam nikdy nevyboural kamion jiný firmy. Ty jsi génius," políbil mě.  
"Děkuju, takže mi to jde?"  
"Výzkum určitě, do finiše tě ale ještě nepustím. Když o tom mluvíme, já to tu dohraju a půjdeme zjistit, kde jsou pohřbení."  
"Bydleli nedaleko, v Kennardu asi pětačtyřicet minut odsud."  
"Už jsem ti řekl, že jsi úžasná?"  
"Klidně to zopakuj," zasmála jsem se, "nechám tě hrát. Hodně štěstí," políbila jsem ho zezadu na krk a chtěla zamířit zase k baru. Než jsem se stihla otočit, chytil mě za ruku.  
"Zůstaň, pojď, sedni si," poklepal si na klín. Sedla jsem si, opřela se o něj, omotala ruku kolem jeho pasu a přejížděla mu prsty po zádech.  
"Tak co tu máš," lokla jsem si z jeho piva a nakoukla mu do karet.

Tak kolem půlnoci jsme zaparkovali před městským hřbitovem v Kennardu v Nebrasce. Místo bylo celkem odlehlé, kousek za městem v lesíku. Svítily tu jedna nebo dvě staré a mdlé pouliční lampy. Když jse začala vystupovat, Dean mě okřikl.  
"Who-ho, kam si myslíš, že jdeš?" nadzvedl obočí.  
"S tebou, samozřejmě," odvětila jsem.  
"Ne! Ani náhodou, nevezmu tě s sebou. Zůstaneš pěkně tady v autě."  
"Chci jít taky -"  
"Už jsem řekl! Nevíme, co všechno o něj můžeme čekat -"  
"Pak by si tam neměl jít sám!" pokračovala jsem tvrdohlavě.  
"Já se o sebe postarám, lovím sám už rok a půl, zvládnu takovouhle banalitu."  
"V tom případě můžu jít taky, když je to banalita," založila jsem si ruce na prsou. Pevněji stiskl volant až mu zbělaly klouby, jeho zářivě zelené oči ztmavly a začal přerývavě dýchat. Byl vážně naštvaný. Kdybych byla chytřejší, přestala bych, ale moje tvrdohlavá povaha by mi to nedovolila ani kdybych chtěla.  
"Ani náhodou nejdeš," zavrčel, "ještě se nedokážeš ochránit a já nemůžu vykopávat hrob a ještě na tebe dávat pozor."  
"Ale - " začala jsem.  
"Bez diskuse. Já to dělám celý život, vyrostl jsem v tom. Mám instinkty, který ty nemáš a dokud nebudeš mít alespoň půlku z nich, nikam nejdeš."  
"Jak ti mám pomoct, když mě nenecháš."  
"Pomohla jsi, s výzkumem jsi odvedla skvělou práci, ale nedovolím, aby se ti něco stalo. Lovec, který vezme na lov amatéra bez výcviku je vrah. Držela jsi někdy v ruce zbraň a střílela z ní? Já ano, poprvé když mi bylo osm, takže mi věř, že se o sebe postarám."  
"Deane," začala jsem ale přerušil mě.  
"Ann, ne! Nejdeš, konec diskuse, tečka, vykřičník."  
"To se uvidí," začala jsem sahat po klice. Zavrčel a natáhl se přese mě do přihrádky. Okamžik na to jsem slyšela dvojí cvaknutí a studený kov na zápěstí. Rychlost se mu upřít nedala. Nevěřícně jsem se na něj podívala. Připoutal mě policejními pouty k volantu! Okamžitě mi v hlavě vyvstala otázka kde je vzal. Škubla jsem rukou.  
"To si děláš srandu?"  
"Právě naopak." Pověsil si klíče kolem krku a sebral mi z batohu zavírací nůž. Ještě jsem naštvaně párkrát škubla pouty, ale bylo to bezvýznamné, s provazem by si člověk ještě poradil, ale s pouty...Vztekle jsem se podívala z okýnka na tmavou hřbitovní zídku a temný hřbitov za ní. Slyšela jsem, že se přehrabuje v kufru, položil něco na sedačku řidiče a vrátil se ke kufru. Zabouchl ho a došel k mému okénku, přes rameno měl tašku, v jedné ruce lopatu a v druhé svítilnu.  
"Bude to pár hodin trvat, beru si s sebou mobil, kdyby se něco dělo." Naštvaně jsem otočila hlavu a všimla si, že mi na sedadlo položil lahev s vodou, pár müsli tyčinek, baterku, deku a nějakou knížku.  
"Promiň, jinak to nešlo. Nelíbí se mi to o nic víc než tobě. Věř mi, že bych je radši použil v jiný situaci, ale je to pro tvoje dobro." Sledovala jsem ho, jak odcházel od auta a jeho silueta se brzo ztratila ve tmě. Lomcoval se mnou vztek a nejhorší na tom bylo, že měl pravdu. Úplně ve všem, co řekl. Složila jsem si bundu pod hlavu a přikryla se dekou. Když už tu mám tvrdnout, tak se alespoň vyspím.


	2. Chapter 2

Vešli jsme společně do bistra, až na pár kamioňáků, kteří seděli u stolů po jednom a rozespale mžourali do meníček a několika místních, byla místnost tolik podobná všem ostatním prázdná. Jen další bistro v dalším neznámém městě po dalším uspěšně vyřešeném případu. Sedli jsme si naproti sobě ke stolu s kostkovaným ubrusem a Dean vedle sebe hodil svoji koženou bundu. Okamžitě vedle nás stála mladá blonďatá servírka. Koukala po Deanovi, mě si vůbec nevšímala, culila se jako blázen a povytáhla si sukni nahoru.  
"Co si budete přát?" zeptala se s úsměvem, měla jsem chuť jí jednu vrazit. Já bych si přála, aby si tam hodila zpátečku a starala se o naše jídlo a ne o to, co má můj kluk v kalhotách.  
"Co mi nabídnete?" A já jsem jako vzduch? Podle toho jak se tvářila, by mu nabídla cokoli. S Deanem jsme spolu byli krátce a zvyk je železná košile, ale bude se toho muset rychle zbavit. Jinak spolu moc dlouho nebudeme. Proč s ní flirtuje? A přímo přede mnou? Vždyť nemá žádné informace, které bychom potřebovali. A vůbec není jeho typ. Kdybychom od ní něco potřebovali, pak bych mu to možná odpustila, ale tohle si chlapeček vyžere. Servírka žvatlala něco o nabídce a přihlouple se culila. Vařila se ve mně krev, copak je úplně slepá? Neviděla, že jsme přišli spolu? Zakašlala jsem, Dean po mě střelil očima. Zvedla jsem obočí a on se zatvářil provinile. Servírka se na mě otráveně podívala a probodla mě očima.  
"Dáme si turka, cheeseburger s hranolkami, palačinky s marmeládou a pomerančový džus," objednala jsem nám úsečně. Servírka našpulila pusu a odešla, Dean se na mě zkoumavě podíval.  
"Co se děje?"  
"Co se děje? Co myslíš, že se děje?" naklonila jsem se přes stůl, pokrčil rameny. "Nevíš? Tak když nevíš, tak nevíš, " znovu jsem se opřela o opěradlo lavice a založila si ruce na prsou. Odvrátila jsem hlavu a zadívala se z okna na parkoviště, nad které právě vyšlo mdlé zimní slunce. Lehký vítr honil po zemi první sněhové vločky tohoto roku. Naštvaně jsem si kousala jazyk, abych si zabránila něco říct. Počkám si jestli mu to dojde. Když se servírka vrátila, mrskla přede mě palačinkami a třískla o stůl sklenicí džusu až vystříkl ven. Celou dobu, co jsme jedli bylo ticho, pak ho prolomil Dean.  
"Tak Ann, o co jde, zlato?"  
"Přestaň mě zlatit. Jde o to, že s ní flirtuješ, přímo přede mnou! A vůbec ti to není blbý!"  
"Já s ní neflirtoval, " ohradil se.  
"Ale prosím tě, nedělej ze mě idiota! Vypadala, že kdyby jsi to jen naznačil, okamžitě by vlezla pod stůl. Navíc znám tenhle tvůj výraz, na co si myslíš, že jsi mě sbalil? Nemá žádné informace, které bychom potřebovali, není svědek a už vůbec není tvůj typ."  
"Ann, ty žárlíš," přerušil mě s vítězoslavným úsměvem, když mu v očích svitlo pochopení.  
"Pff, já nežárlím."  
"Ale ano," nedal se a naklonil se blíž.  
"Fajn, tak jo. Žárlím a nevíš jak moc. Nesnáším, jak tě všichni svlékají pohledem a je jedno jestli jsou to chlapy nebo ženský. Mám chuť roztrhnout každýho z nich, protože ano, já žárlím."  
"A jsi přitom hrozně roztomilá, zvlášť když se vztekáš," natáhl se přes stůl a vzal mě za ruku, "pro mě jsi jen ty, slibuju," propletl naše prsty a když jsem se lehce usmála, věděl, že má vyhráno.  
"Slib mi, že už mi to neuděláš."  
"Dám si pozor, slibuju. A jestli to ještě udělám, klidně mě nakopni." Zasmála jsem se, jestli si ale myslí, že z toho vyvázl tak lehce, tak to se chlapec šeredně přepočítal. Pomsta ještě bude sladká.

Nejbližší příležitost odplaty se mi naskytla o pár dní později v Prineville v Oregonu. Šla jsem do baru a čekala na Deana až se vrátí z obchodu s novými zásobami. Ten barman nebyl můj typ a ani objektivně mi hezký nepřišel. Ale jestli jsem to chtěla Deanovi vrátit, tak jsem se musela trochu snažit. Flirtovala jsem s ním, usmívala jsem se a nadšeně odpovídala na jeho otázky. Otočila jsem do sebe druhou sklenici džusu s vodkou. Otevřely se dveře, zaslechla jsem za sebou známé těžké dunění bot. Teď nebo nikdy.  
"Jsi tu nastálo?" ptal se barman právě.  
"Ne, jen projíždím, kvůli práci."  
"Co děláš?"  
"Rodinný podnik, je to složité," řekla jsem ve chvíli, kdy mě Deanova vůně praštila do nosu a já ucítila jeho teplý dech na krku.  
"Máš kde spát?"  
"Neboj, zima jí nebude," zavrčel Dean, ten zvuk mi jako elektrický výboj projel tělem. Majetnicky mi obtočil ruku kolem pasu, "když se bude trochu snažit, viď?" políbil mě na krk. Pousmála jsem se, spíš pro sebe. Žárlivý Dean byl dost sexy, myslím, že zima mi vážně nebude.  
"Takže ty radši odejdeš s tímhle idiotem, který se tváří, že na tebe má patent, než se mnou?"  
"Ruce pryč od mojí holky, pokud chceš nějaký mít," zamručel Dean a hodil po něm jeden z jeho nejděsivějších pohledů. Ten, který říkal, nezahrávej si se mnou. Opřela jsem se o jeho hruď a rukou mu čechrala krátké vlasy.  
"Tenhle žárlivý idiot je moje životní láska, takže ano, odejdu s ním velice ráda." Dean praštil na bar dvacetidolarovkou, vytáhl mě na nohy a směroval mě ke dveřím.  
"Některý lidi nechápu," zavrtěl barman hlavou.  
Opustili jsme bar a v tu chvíli jsem byla přimáčknutá ke studené cihlové zdi. Dean mě držel v pasti mezi svýma rukama, zlobou a vzrušením měl natolik rozšířené zorničky, že jeho zelené panenky se staly jen úzkým proužkem.  
"Co to bylo?"  
"Vzpomínáš na Idaho? Blonďatá servírka?" nadhodila jsem. Chvíli přemýšlel, úplně jsem viděla, jak mu v hlavě šrotují závity. Pak mu začalo svítat.  
"Takže ten barman...byl pomsta?"  
"Vlastně jo, už víš, jak mi bylo?" nadzvedla jsem obočí.  
"Udělala jsi to naschvál, to od tebe nebylo hezké," zamručel temně.  
"A ty jsi si začal, tak jsme si kvit. Teď si tu slíbíme, že už si to navzájem nikdy neuděláme a můžeme jít v klidu spát."  
"Oba bychom si měli připomenout do čí postele a náruče patříme," zašeptal mi do ucha.  
"Nebylo by to od věci," zamrkala jsem řasami a za košili si ho přitáhla blíž. Jeho nadšení do této akce bylo naprosto zřejmé. "Tak ukaž co umíš." Políbil mě s takovou vášní s jakou už dlouho ne.  
"Auto, motel, teď," vysoukal ze sebe mezi polibky.

Byli jsme spolu asi rok, když jsme projížděli Jižní Dakotou a Dean usoudil, že bych měla poznat Bobbyho, seznámení s Johnem si prý necháme na někdy jindy. John ještě pořád nezpracoval, že mě s sebou Dean vzal a dobrý půlrok už s ním nemluví. Dojeli jsme na kraj města k velké bráně, nad kterou byl nápis Singer's autoshop. Za ní se na dvorku kam až oko dohlédlo táhly vraky aut různých typů a velikostí. Vlastně to bylo velké parkoviště plné aut bez dveří, kol a nárazníků, jak je používal na náhradní díly. Po štěrkové cestě jsme dojeli přímo před starý dřevěný patrový dům. Vystoupili jsme z auta a zamířili ke dveřím. Dean mě držel za ruku, když se rozletěly dveře. V nich stál muž ve středních letech v armádních botách, džínách, kostkované košili a zelené baseballové čepici. Bylo nad slunce jasné, že bývaly časy, kdy byl svalnatý asi jako Dean, ale teď se pod košilí rýsovalo kulaté břicho. Měl krátké prošedivělé vlasy a vousy. V ruce třímal loveckou zbraň a mířil s ní na nás.  
"Ahoj, Bobby," usmál se Dean.  
"Deane," povzdechl si, když na svém prahu spatřil kluka, kterého téměř vychoval. "Co tady děláš? Stalo se něco?" Pak si všiml mě a pohledem sjel dolů k našim propleteným prstům. "Ale ne! Tohle mi nedělej!"  
"Ani nevíš, co jsem chtěl říct!" namítl Dean.  
"Ale vím. Že ji musíme chránit. Ty jsi _to_ prostě nemohl udržet v kalhotách, co? Ty jsi blb." Dean se zatvářil ztrapněně a já to prostě nemohla udržet. Bylo to tak vtipné, že jsem se začala smát. Oba na mě dost zmateně koukali.  
"Ne, pane Singere," vysoukala jsem ze sebe, když jsem se trochu srovnala, "nejsem těhotná. Jen tak trochu žiju s Deanem."  
"Vážně?"  
"Opravdu, promiňte, Annabeth Collins," natáhla jsem k němu ruku.  
"Bobby, Bobby Singer, tak pojďte dovnitř. To jsem zvědavý, co mi povíte."  
"Ale v jedné věci jste měl pravdu," zasmála jsem se, když za námi zavíral dveře a Dean mě směroval z haly do kuchyně, "nedokáže _to_ udržet v kalhotách."  
"To slyšet nepotřebuju," zakřičel Bobby, když se sehnul do ledničky pro tři piva. Znovu jsem se rozesmála.  
"Nikdy předtím sis nestěžovala," zašeptal mi Dean nebezpečně do ucha.  
"Jen si z tebe střílím," položila jsem mu ruku na stehno.  
"No, tohle ještě probereme," slíbil mi temně ve chvíli, kdy se Bobby ptal, jak dlouho už se známe. A na tu diskusi se opravdu těším. Myslím, že toho při ní moc nenamluvíme.

Jezdili jsme spolu už dva roky, John s Deanem už dobrý rok a půl nemluvil. Zpočátku se zdálo, že Dean tohle odpoutání od jediné rodiny, co mu ještě zůstala, nezvládne. Ale teď byl úplně v pohodě a myslím, že od té doby, co nebyl pod drobnohledem svého otce, byl i šťastnější. John nebyl úplně vzorem nejlepšího rodiče, ale člověk mu to nemůže mít úplně za zlé. Ztratil milovanou ženu a zůstal sám s dvěma malými syny, jeden byl ještě mimino. I když byla spousta věcí, které mohl udělat lépe, třeba je vůbec nemusel honit z místa na místo. Taky mohl Deanovi vyjádřit trochu respektu za to, že svého bratra prakticky vychoval. Toho se Dean ale nikdy nedočkal. Jednou po případu, kdy jsme se jen flákali v motelu a užívali si pár dní nic nedělání, zavolal Bobby. Dean měl mobil jako vždy v pohotovosti a sáhl pro něj.   
"Ano?" objal mě a políbil do vlasů. Cítila jsem, jak zatnul ruku a ztuhly mu všechny svaly v těle. Špatné zprávy. Napřímil se a vyhrkl: "Cože? Kde?" Posadila jsem se a omotala si kolem sebe prostěradlo. Vyletěl z postele jako střela a začal se shánět po papíru a tužce. "Okamžitě vyrážíme, ne díky, Bobby, dám ti vědět. Zatím."  
"Co se děje?" zeptala jsem se vydešeně.  
"Táta," zamumlal, když si narychlo přes hlavu přetahoval první triko, které mu přišlo pod ruku. "měl Bobbymu zavolat už před půl dnem. Neozval se, lovil v Michiganu wendigo." Vyskočila jsem z postele a začala si oblékat věci, které se válely po podlaze.

Stáli jsme před vstupem do dolu, nad kterým byly varovné nápisy o zákazu vstupu. Přitáhl mě k sobě a dlouze políbil. Opřela jsem si čelo o to jeho.  
"Rozdělíme se, bude to rychlejší," řekla jsem. Zavřel oči, nelíbilo se mu to, ale pak přikývl.  
"Já vím." Chvíli jsme se navzájem dívali do očí a pak si sáhl pro zbraň. "Odjisti ji už teď. A nezapomeň, přímo do srdce. A klidně dvě."  
"Do srdce, budu si to pamatovat," kývla jsem a odjistila pistoli, "uvidíme se až najdeme tvého tátu." Vklouzli jsme ruku v ruce do tunelu a na první křižovatce se rozdělili. Dlouho jsem po prázdných a děsivých chodbách bloudila sama. Pak jsem z chodby vpravo zaslechla zvuky, pomalu jsem zamířila za nimi. Do prostorné štoly, kde s jistotou přebývalo ono wendigo, jsem nepozorovaně vešla ve chvíli, kdy Dean letěl přes půlku místnosti. John byl patrně při vědomí, ale nemohl mu nijak pomoci. Musela jsem se hodně přemáhat, abych nevykřikla. Zvedla jsem zbraň a namířila ji tomu monstru na záda. Postupovala jsem blíž, John mě sledoval očima. Když se rozlícené wendigo vrhlo k Johnovi, zmáčkla jsem spoušť. Zasáhla jsem ho do zad, otočilo se a vrhlo se proti mě. Čekej, nepanikař, miř, zněl mi v hlavě Deanův hlas. Počkala jsem si, zamířila a vypálila dva výstřely, oba zasáhly cíl. Wendigo se svalilo na zem, přeskočila jsem ho a běžela k Deanovi.  
"Deane! Deane! Jsi v pořádku?" klekla jsem si k němu, zrovna se probral a ohlédl se na mrtvého tvora.  
"Díky, jsem v pohodě. Co táta?"  
"Nevím," ohlédla jsem se a poprvé si všimla, jak John Winchester vypadá. Tmavé vlasy, hnědé oči, strniště, pod zablácenou košilí se rýsovaly svaly. Vypadal na smrt unaveně, přece jen tam za ruce vysel minimálně dva dny. Dean se zvedl a okamžitě ho běžel rozvázat.

Seděla jsem u nás v pokoji a poslouchala, věděla jsem, že Dean vedle ošetřuje svého otce. Měl vykloubené rameno a několik řezných ran. Bylo ticho a pak najednou jsem uslyšela hádku. Spíš jednostranný monolog z Deanovy strany. Křičet jsem ho slyšela málokdy, teď se s ním hádal kvůli mě.  
"O co ti jde?"  
"Je to holka..."  
"Holka, co ti právě zachránila život! Možná sis toho nevšiml, ale zachránila krk nám oběma. Zachovala chladnou hlavu a dělala přesně to, co jsem jí naučil!"  
"Neměl jsi ji do toho tahat, do týhle branže ženský nepatří."  
"A proč? To mi vysvětli, je v tom dobrá, jednou bude lepší než my oba dohromady."  
"Nebude to fungovat, nemůže. Jsi lovec, jednou se něco zvrtne a stáhne vás to oba."  
"Jde ti o to, že je ženská nebo o to, že ji mám rád?" Chvíli bylo ticho.  
"Až moc mi připomíná Mary, a víš moc dobře jak to dopadlo. Chceš skončit stejně?"  
"Ale máma nebyla lovec! Ann není ona a já nejsem ty!" Pak se ozvalo prásknutí dveřmi a Dean vsupěl k nám do pokoje.   
"Promiň, že jsi to musela slyšet."  
"V pořádku, běž se osprchovat a dáme tě dohromady," ukázala jsem na jeho šrámy. Přikývl a zabouchl za sebou dveře, počkala jsem až se spustí voda a pak potichu vyšla z pokoje. Zaklepala jsem na vedlejší dveře, pomalu jsem otevřela.  
"Pane Winchestere, můžu s vámi mluvit?" Seděl na posteli a hleděl do stropu, teď očima zabloudil ke mě.  
"Pojď dál."  
"Víte, měl byste vědět, že Dean mě do toho nezatáhl. Neměl moc na výběr, přišla jsem mu na to a rozhodla se, že pojedu s ním." Přikývl, otočila jsem se k odchodu.  
"Omlouvám se," ozval se tichý hlas z postele, "omlouvám se a děkuju, za nás za oba."  
"Omluvit byste se měl jemu ne mně. Já jsem nevyrůstala pod vaším armádním drilem, mě nikdo nedonutil dospět ve čtyřech letech. Já jsem měla normální dětství."  
"To jsem udělal?"  
"Mám-li být upřímná, ano. A on by vám to nikdy nevyčetl, protože nic jiného nezná a nikdy si nestěžoval. Tak vám to povím já. Radši všechno uzavřel do sebe - city, strach, všechny otázky. Protože vás tím nechtěl zatěžovat, protože si pamatoval, že když to udělal, odbyl jste ho. Sam by vám to vyčetl a vsadím se, že to udělal, ale on by to nikdy neudělal, nemá totiž vaši povahu."  
"Ne, Dean je povahově po své matce," řekl potichu a zamyslel se. Doufala jsem, že alespoň nad tím, co jsem řekla. "Děkuju za to, co jsi mi řekla," vzhlédl ke mě se slzami v očích.  
"Co se - "   
"Jsi jako Mary, přesně tohle by mi řekla, kdyby byla naživu. Kdyby byla naživu, nestalo by se to. Vyrůstali by jako normální kluci. Strašně mi chybí. Když jsi tam stála, viděl jsem tě v ní. Upřímně jsem se vždycky bál, že se tohle stane a pak budou jednou nešťastní."  
"Co můžete vědět, naše osudy jsou jiné, tak nás nechte žít."  
"Ta zbraň, kde jsi ji vzala?" Podívala jsem se na černou pětačtřicítku, kterou jsem měla za pasem. Seděla mi v ruce, byla lehká, se zpětným rázem, který mi nevadil. Navíc se mi líbila vzhledově, byla černá a po rukojeti se táhly stříbrné spirály.  
"Dean mi dal vybrat ze svého arzenálu, seděla mi nejvíc. Je to snad problém?"  
"Patřila jeho matce." Chvíli mi trvalo než mi to docvaklo. Cože? Mary? Byla lovec?  
"Mary byla...taky?"  
"Ona byla první, to ona se do toho narodila. Já se všechno naučil sám po její smrti."  
"A Dean to neví?"  
"Ne, nikdy jsem mu to neřekl. Ale chtěl jsem, aby si věděla, že pro mě ta zbraň hodně znamená, nechal jsem mu ji schválně. Jako připomínku, o které neví." Podívala jsem se na zbraň ve svých rukách.  
"Dám na ni pozor, slibuju."  
"Bude vás chránit oba, alespoň si to budu namlouvat. A Annabeth? Rád jsem tě poznal."  
"Já vás taky," pousmála jsem se a zavřela za sebou dveře. Vešla jsem k nám do pokoje a uložila pistoli pod polštář vedle té Deanovy. Zrovna vyšel ze sprchy s ručníkem kolem pasu.

Sama probudila rána, otevřel oči do ztemnělé místnosti a zaposlouchal se. V bytě někdo chodil, potichu se zvedl, jednak, aby nevzbudil dívku vedle sebe a jednak, aby nevyrušil kohokoli, kdo se k nim vloupal. Vešel do obýváku a poslouchal, za prosklenými dveřmi uviděl stín, dotyčný vstoupil do místnosti. Sam po něm skočil a po krátkém zápase skončil na zádech a cizinec se nad ním skláněl. Ty zelené oči, krátké vlasy, pihy, vůni i koženou bundu bezpečně znal.  
"Deane?!" vyhrkl překvapeně.  
"Klídek, tygře," zasmál se příchozí, "trochu si vyšel ze cviku, co?" Sam omotal jednu nohu kolem nohou svého bratra a rychlým pohybem se přetočil. Takže teď to byl Dean, kdo byl přimáčknutý k zemi.  
"Nebo taky ne," zafuněl Dean. Sam se zvedl a vytáhl bratra sebou.  
"Deane, co taky sakra děláš?"  
"Hledal jsem pivo," ušklíbl se.  
"Deane," ozval se od vchodových dveří ze tmy dívčí hlas, "přišli jsme přece kvůli něčemu jinému." Do místnosti osvětlené měsícem vstoupila dívka, kterou neviděl už šest let, přesto se od té doby příliš nezměnila.Ty oči by poznal všude, vždycky říkaly, že toho ví víc, než dávala najevo. Měla na sobě džíny, bílé tílko, červenou kostkovanou košili a hnědé pohorky. Hnědé vlasy měla spletené do dvou copů.  
"Annie?!" vyhrkl udiveně, už tak ho dost překvapilo, že je tu Dean, ji by ale nečekal ani náhodou.

"Ahoj, Same," usmála jsem se a šla ho obejmout. Pak jsem se postavila vedle Deana a on mě objal kolem pasu.  
"Annie, co tady děláš? Co děláš s Deanem?" těkal mezi náma očima jako na tenise. Dean se pousmál.  
"My spolu tak nějak žijeme," zvedla jsem k němu hlavu a on mě letmo políbil.  
"Žijete jakože máte někde byt a pracujete v autoservisu?"  
"Ne,"zasmál se Dean, "spíš spolu cestujeme a... však víš," mrkl na svého bratra a přitiskl si mě k sobě. Musel ucítit, že mám na boku za opaskem zastrčený vystřelovací nůž, protože se ke mě otočil a zamumlal dost hlasitě na to, abychom to všichni slyšeli: "Kolikrát jsem ti říkal, že jsem radši když máš zbraň. Jsem klidnější, je to pádnější argument než nůž."  
"To nemyslíš vážně," vydechl Sam, když si dal jedna a jedna dohromady, "já myslel, že ji miluješ. Jak jsi jí to mohl udělat? Jak můžeš být tak nezodpovědný."  
"Same," přerušila jsem ho, "nedala jsem mu moc na výběr, věř mi. Rozhodla jsem se sama."  
"Já bych to Jess nikdy neudělal."  
"Jess?" zeptali jsme se uniso. Já zvědavě a Dean překvapeně.  
"Same?" ozval se z vedlejší místnosti rozespalý dívčí hlas. Okamžik na to se v obýváku rozsvítila světla a ve dveřích stála blondýnka asi stejně vysoká jako já. Na sobě měla šortky a tričko se šmouly. Přejela nás pohledem a pak se otočila k Samovi. "Co se děje?"  
"Teda, ty jsi mimo ligu mého brášky," poznamenal Dean a vysloužil si za to ode mě ránu do žeber.  
"Deane!" sykla jsem.  
"Auu," postěžoval si šeptem a mnul si bok.  
"Dean, jako tvůj bratr Dean?"  
"Ano, Jess, můj bratr Dean a jeho přítelkyně Annie. Moje přítelkyně Jessica."  
"Ahoj," natáhla jsem k ní ruku, "Annabeth, těší mě."  
"Jessica, ahoj. Ne že bych vás nerada poznala, ale proč jste přijeli uprostřed noci?"  
"Musím mluvit se Samem," odpověděl Dean.  
"Proč jsi nezavolal?  
"Vzal by si mi to?" zvedl obočí, Sam nepatrně sklopil hlavu. "To jsem si myslel. Každopádně jde o tátu. Asi bychom to měli vzít ven. Rád jsem tě poznal, Jess."  
"Ne, cokoli chceš říct, můžeš říct i před ní," řekl Sam tvrdohlavě a objal ji kolem ramen. Objala jsem Deana kolem pasu, podíval se na mě, přikývla jsem.  
"Fajn, táta se pohřešuje, už pár dní jsme o něm nic neslyšeli."  
"A? Někde vychlastává, však on se zase objeví, ostatně jako vždycky."  
"Ne, tentokrát ne," zavrtěl hlavou, "táta odjel na lov a už se pár dní neozval." Jen jak to dořekl se Samovi úplně změnil výraz v obličeji. Rozšířily se mu oči pochopením a usadil se v nich náznak strachu.  
"Jess, omluv nás. Musíme jít ven," řekl a zamířil ke dveřím, Dean vyrazil za ním.   
"Ann, ty nejdeš?" otočil se, když si všiml, že nejdu za ním.  
"Ne, zůstanu tu s Jessicou, to si musíte vyřešit sami."


	3. Chapter 3

Seděla jsem na parkovišti kdesi v Arizoně opřená o Impalu, zatímco Dean se vrtal v motoru. Sam odběhl pro něco k jídlu a já přemýšlela.  
„Deane?“  
„Ano,“ vykoukl zpoza kapoty.  
„Přemýšlel jsi někdy o tom, co bude?“  
„Jak to myslíš? Podáš mi klíč?“ Sáhla jsem do bedny s nářadím a našla co potřeboval.  
„Přemýšlel jsi někdy o mě, o tobě...o nás? O budoucnosti?“ zeptala jsem se, když jsem mu ho podávala. Zkoumavě se na mě zadíval.  
„O budoucnosti? Doufám, že nechceš odejít, i když bych to naprosto chápal.“  
„Ne, nechci. Mluvím o manželství, Deane.“  
„Manželství? Čí?“  
„Naše,“ povzdechla jsem si, postavila se na nohy a opřela se o kapotu vedle něj. „Nikdy jsi o tom neuvažoval?“  
„Já nevím,“ otřel si ruce od oleje do hadru a objal mě kolem pasu, „nestačí nám, co máme? Není nám dobře?“   
„Netvrdím, že není. Jen...manželství by na tom nic nezměnilo. Pořád bysme to byli my.“  
„Tak proč ti na tom tak záleží, je to jen papír,“ vymlouval se.  
„Pro mě ne, pro mě je to příslib, že to bude napořád. Taky je to signál, prsten na tvojí ruce by křičel do světa: Ruce pryč! Ten je zadaný!“  
„Z mé strany je to napořád a jsi jenom ty, to už jsem ti slíbil několikrát. Žádná jiná mě nezajímá, kromě Baby, samozřejmě,“ pohladil černou kapotu svého milovaného auta.   
„Já vím,“ usmála jsem se, „tak proč to neposunout o příčku výš? Co ti na tom vadí?“ Povzdechl si a chvíli bylo ticho. Hledala jsem v jeho tváři něco, co by mi prozradilo, co se mu honí hlavou. Našla jsem to v očích, smutek, strach.  
„Jde o tvoje rodiče,“ došlo mi, „máš strach, že když se vezmeme, dopadneme stejně.“  
„Nejde jen o naše, podívej se na Bobbyho, taky ztratil svoji ženu. Ženatý lovec je za chvíli vdovec.“  
„To není manželstvím, Deane. Není, věř mi.“  
„Nedovolím, aby se ti něco stalo. Ještě mojí vinou.“  
„Myslíš, že ty věci neví, že ti na mě záleží a že mě záleží na tobě? Jak dlouho jsme spolu? Čtyři roky? Myslíš, že si ještě nevšimli? To není manželstvím, ale láskou. Když budou chtít půjdou po mě ať jsme svoji nebo ne. Stejně jako půjdou po Samovi. A my se dokážeme bránit,“ vzala jsem jeho obličej do dlaní a podívala se mu do očí, „Naučil jsi nás to. Vždycky budeme ve střehu.“  
„Asi máš pravdu,“ zamumlal, otočil nás a vysadil mě na zadní kapotu a stoupl si mezi moje nohy.  
„Děkuju,“ usmála jsem se potěšeně a se smíchem si ho přitáhla k sobě. Omotala jsem mu nohy kolem pasu a jezdila mu rukama po zádech. Hladil mě po rukách, jednou rukou vklouzl pod moji košili a hladil mě po břiše a bocích. Ozvalo se zakašlání, které jsme vesele ignorovali.  
„Tak dost, hrdličky! Jsem tady,“ křikl Sam, „nechte si to někam do soukromí.“  
„Promiň, Sammy,“ zasmál se Dean, „nemůžeme si pomoct. Vyrážíme.“ Zaklapl kapotu a otevřel dveře u řidiče. Sklouzla jsem z auta a podívala se na Sama.  
„Promiň. Sedadlo spolujezdce jako omluva?“ nabídla jsem mu.

Pár týdnů jsme se o naší debatě nezmínili, netlačila jsem na něj. Chtěla jsem aby se s tím vyrovnal sám, vnitřně. Až bude připravený, začne o tom sám. Měla jsem pravdu. Ten večer vypadal jako každý jiný, navečeřeli jsme se společně v bistru, Sam pak řekl, že je unavený a jde spát. Měli jsme teď dva pokoje, kdykoli jsme si to mohli finančne dovolit. Chvíli jsme ještě seděli v bistru a povídali si. Když jsme vešli do pokoje měla jsem pocit, že se něco děje. Byl zvláštní, celý večer, jako by nad něčím přemýšlel.   
„Ann, víš...přemýšlel jsem...o tom o čem jsme se bavili,“ došel k psacímu stolku a vytáhl z něj červenou krabičku, postavil se přede mě a podíval se mi do očí, „Máš pravdu. Došlo mi, že bych byl rád kdyby si byla Annabeth Winchesterová. Vezmeš si mě?“ Otevřel krabičku a zatřpytil se v ní stříbrný kroužek se zeleným kamínkem. Udělal to, on který měl vždycky problémy říct, co cítí. Požádal mě o ruku.  
„Ano,“ usmála jsem se. „Ano, vezmu.“ Nasadil mi prsten a políbil mě. Objala jsem ho.  
„Je krásný, děkuju.“   
„Miluju tě,“ zašeptal tak potichu, že jsem to téměř neslyšela. Tenhle moment štěstí nemohlo zkazit nic, ani kdyby sem právě vrazil Sam a křičel něco o konci světa. Nemohlo by mě to zajímat míň.  
„Taky tě miluju,“ sudnala mu z ramen flanelovou košili, dopadla na zem k jeho nohám. Vytáhla jsem zpoza pásku jeho zbraň a hodila ji na polštář za sebe. Přetáhla jsem mu černé triko přes hlavu a začala zápasit s jeho páskem.  
„Klídek, zpomal. Nikam nepěcháme, Sammy už s pí jako špalek, nikam nemusíme.“ Znovu mě políbil a poslepu mi rozepínal knoflíkyu košile, za chvíli se válela vedle té jeho. Položil mě na postel, po čtyřech se ke mně přikladl a začal válčit s knoflíky na mých džínách.

Vběhla jsem do domu a našla Sama a Bobbyho v zapáleném rozhovoru v Bobbyho pracovně.  
„Same!“ zajásala jsem nahlas, „budeš strejda!“ Rychle se otočil.  
„Cože?“ zeptal se udiveně a obočí mu vyletělo nahoru.  
„Jsem těhotná,“ vysvětlila jsem mu s úsměvem.  
„Teď?!“ Čekala jsem trochu víc nadšení.  
„A kdy jindy?“  
„Já myslím teď, když Dean, však víš... tu nebude,“ dodal pomalu.  
„Ovšem, že vím, že tu nebude, už jsme to probrali. Já zůstanu tady a on bude jezdit domů, tak často, jako bude moct.“  
„Já myslím, když tu nebude vůbec.“  
„Jak to myslíš vůbec?“ zeptala jsem se zmateně. Nechápala jsem, co se mi snaží říct.  
„Dean prakticky...umírá.“  
„Cože?! Umírá? Co to vykládáš? Same je ti dobře?“ popošla jsem k němu a starostlivě se na něj zadívala.  
„Je mi tak skvěle, jak je to za daných okolností možný,“ ohradil se, „on ti to neřekl?“  
„Idiot!“ vykřikl Bobby a praštil pěstí do stolu, úplně jsem zapomněla, že tam je, takže jsem vyskočila skoro půl metru do vzduchu.  
„Annie, sedni si,“ vmanévroval mě do volné židle před Bobbyho psacím stolem.  
„Nechci si sedat! Řekni mi o co jde,“ vymrštila jsem se ze židle.  
„Annie!“ pronesl varovným tónem a znovu mě přimáčkl do židle, "sedni si a poslouchej. Víš jak jsme otevřeli brány pekla a zabili Azazela?“  
„Ovšem,“ přikývla jsem. Samozřejmě, že jsem to věděla. Nebýt toho, že se otevřely brány pekla a spousta věcí se dostala ven, oslavovali bychom. Deanovi se podařilo zabít démona, který měl na svědomí jeho matku, Jess a spoustu dalších.  
„Tak než se tohle stalo, umřel jsem. Nepřežil jsem Azazelův výběr.“  
„Cože? Vždyť jsi tady, jsi naživu,“ přišla jsem si, jako kdyby mě někdo praštil kovovou tyčí.  
„Jsem naživu, protože Dean prodal svoji duši. Jeho duše za můj život,“ řekl mi Sam pomalu. Dlouho mi to docházelo. Dean prodal svou duši? Za život svého bratra? Jak? Ovšem crossroads demons. Proč mi to neřekl? Proč dovolil, aby se tohle stalo? A pak mi to došlo, on půjde do pekla, umírá.  
„Ale, dávají deset let, něco vymyslíme, zvrátíme to. Musí něco být - “  
„Dali mu rok, Annie,“ přerušil mě Sam.  
„Rok?“ vykulila jsem na něj oči a pak se podívala na Bobbyho. Čekala jsem, že někdo z nich zakřičí apríl, i když by to byl dost blbý vtip. Nikdo ho nezakřičel. Položila jsem si ruku na břicho a pak zase zvedla oči k Samovi.  
„Kde je?“ blesklo mi v očích.  
„Venku, opravuje Fosterovi auto,“ oznámil mi Bobby. Zvedla jsem se ze židle a namířila si to přes místnost.  
„Annie, počkej -“ zamířil ke mě.  
„Chci to slyšet od něj!“ Vyběhla jsem z domu na dvůr a třískla za sebou dveřmi. Doběhla jsem k Deanovi, který se skláněl nad otevřeným motorem starého modrého Pick upu. Sebrala jsem mu hadr, který měl zastrčený za opaskem a začala ho s ním mlátit.  
„Proč jsi mi nic neřekl?!“  
„Ann, au, co je?“ kryl si hlavu rukama.  
„Co-si-mám-jako-myslet-když-mi-nic-neřekneš?“ doprovázela jsem slova údery hadrem, pak jsem ho pustila na zem a začala do něj bušit pěstmi. Po pár úderech jsem začala polevovat, opřela jsem se o jeho hrudník, on mě objal a já začala brečet.  
„Jak jsi to mohl udělat?“ Chvíli byly slyšet jen mé vzlyky.  
„Sam ti to řekl, já ho - “  
„Ano, řekl mi to, otázkou je, proč jsi mi to neřekl ty.“  
„Já chtěl, ale...nevěděl jsem jak,“ zašeptal mi do vlasů.  
„Jakkoli, je to dost důležitý - “  
„Měl jsem k tobě jako přijít a oznámit ti, lásko miluju tě, prodal jsem svoji duši za Samův život, dáš si ještě hamburger? Tak by to asi nešlo.“  
„Jak jsi to mohl dovolit?“  
„Nemohl jsem Sammyho nechat umřít. Je to - “  
„Ne, to chápu, ale jsi mohl dovolit to?“ položila jsem si ruku na břicho. „Uvědomuješ si, že nebude mít otce?“  
„Ty...jsi těhotná?“ rozzářily se mu oči.  
„Jsem, jak jsi to mohl dopustit. Věděl jsi, že tu nebudeš. Nikdy tě nepozná, jak s tím bude žít, jak s tím budu žít já? Proč? Proč jsi to dovolil?“ Klekl si přede mě, položil mi ruku na břicho a zvedl ke mě oči.  
„Vím, že jsi vždycky chtěla děťátko. A z mně neznámých důvodů jsi ho chtěla se mnou. Je to to jediné a poslední co ti můžu dát, kromě toho, že tě miluju. Něco tu po mě zůstane. Děkuju,“ zvedl se a políbil mě. „Miluju tě, vás oba.“

„Ahoj,“ ozvalo se ode dveří, „tak jak se máte?“ Stál ve dveřích, v jedné ruce držel koženou bundu a v druhé pivo.  
„Úžasně, seznam se s Mary Nicole,“ podala jsem mu spící novorozeně zabalené v peřince.  
„Mary? Proč?“ zvedl ke mně oči.  
„Přece po tvé matce, co jsem slyšela od Bobbyho i od tvého otce, byla to úžasná žena. Byla bojovnice a ochránkyně. Byla to chytrá, statečná a milující žena. A Nicole po mé mámě, protože vedle tebe a Sama je to ten nejsilnější člověk, kterého znám. Jak zvládala vychovávat mě i sestru a skrývat smutek z toho, že je táta pryč. Vždycky když prošel vchodovými dveřmi, rozzářila se a bylo na ní vidět, že je zase šťastná. To s jakou silou a odhodláním dokázala ustát tátovu i Hanninu smrt a mě, protože se mnou to taky neměla jednoduchý. Myslím, že by se měla jmenovat podle dvou žen, které si to doopravdy zaslouží.“  
„Máš pravdu, ale s jednou výhradou,“ řekl, když sklopil oči k miminku, které se právě probudilo a malou ručičkou sáhlo po jeho přívěsku. Chvíli se jeho zelené oči dívaly upřeně do těch jejích úplně identických. „Bude to Mary Nicole Annabeth. Protože její matka je ten nejtolerantnější a nejstatečnější člověk na světě,“ sedl si na okraj postele a políbil mě. „Je nádherná, děkuju. A kdyby to byl kluk?“  
„Tak by byl Dylan, po tátovi. Dylan Bobby John.“ Zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Dylan Bobby Samuel,“ opravil mě.  
„Budu si to pamatovat, pro příště.“  
„Víš, že žádný příště nebude…“ zašeptal.  
„Musíš jenom věřit.“  
„Víš, že v boha nevěřím.“  
„Já taky ne, ale věřím, že se něco najde, že tě dostaneme ven. Na něco přijdeme, slibuju,“ natáhla jsem se k němu a políbila ho. „Miluju tě.“  
„Já tebe taky. Je tu Sam a Bobby, chceš, aby přišli?“  
„Určitě, ať už jsou tady,“ usmála jsem se a vzala si od něj Mary. Za chvíli se do malého pokoje vměstnal Deanův téměř dvoumetrový bratr a Bobby v kostkované košili a baseballové čepici. Za nimi se do místnosti ještě vmáčkla blondýnka přibližně stejně stará jako já a její tmavovlasá matka.   
„Ahoj, podívej, kdo ještě přišel,“ ozval se Sam.  
„Jo, Ellen!“ usmála jsem se a Jo mě přišla obejmout.  
„Můžu si ji pochovat?“ zeptala se, položila jsem jí Mary do náruče. „Je krásná, má oči po Deanovi.“  
„Same, máš neteř,“ usmála jsem se na něj, když Mary putovala z jedné náruče do druhé.   
„Tak já mám vnučku, nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že nějakou budu mít,“ ozval se Bobby, užasle jsem se na něj podívala. On ji považuje za svou vnučku?  
„Vážně?“ oči se mi zalily slzami, „Bobby…já…děkuju. Jsem ráda, že bude mít dědu.“  
„Je to jednoduchý, když tyhle dva idioty beru jako svoje syny, pak ona logicky musí být moje vnučka.“  
„Děkuju.“  
„Hej, Sammy! Dávej pozor s těma medvědíma tlapama. To je moje dcera,“ ozval se Dean ve chvíli, kdy se Mary dostala Samovi do náruče.  
„Copak jsem idiot?“ ohradil se Sam a vrhl na svého bratra jeden z jeho nejlepších bitch-face výrazů. „Jak se jmenuje?“ Dean si stoupnul vedle mě a vzal mě za ruku.  
„Mary Nicole,“ odpověděla jsem, Dean se na mě významně podíval, „vlastně Mary Nicole Annabeth Winchester.“

Tu poslední noc jsme leželi v posteli a objímali se. Chtěl abych šla spát, ale odmítla jsem to, přece neprospím naši poslední noc. Přitulila jsem se k němu.  
„Vzpomínáš jak jsme se seznámili?"  
„Ovšem, myslel jsem si, že jsi chlap s nejhezčím pozadím ve Státech,“ odpověděl mi s úsměvem.  
„Cože?“ zasmála jsem se.  
„Ten majitel servisu neříkal nic o tom, jakého pohlaví můj kolega je. Viděl jsem tě ohnutou přes tu kapotu a na chvíli jsem uvažoval o tom, že bych to hrál na obě strany. Pak jsem si všiml, že máš dlouhý vlasy a prsa a pomyslel jsem si mám to ale štěstí. A co sis myslela ty?“  
„Já? No...“ začala jsem vyprávět.

_Vždycky jsem chtěla poznat stát a místa, kde můj táta vyrůstal a tak jsem se tam jednou vypravila. To léto bylo v Alabamě opravdu teplé a zatím jsem ještě netušila, že bude ještě žhavější. Měla jsem na sobě pohorky, džínové kraťasy a modré tílko. Právě jsem se hrabala v motoru starého jeepu, když se za mnou ozval hlas majitele servisu._   
_„Collinsová, vedu vám vašeho nového partnera. Winchestere to auto támhle je vaše, ukažte co umíte,“ s těmito slovy odešel a já se otočila. Stála jsem tváří v tváří velice pohlednému muži v džínách, černém triku a kožené bundě. Tipovala bych ho spíš na modela než automechanika. Chvíli jsme na sebe jen zírali. Ticho prolomil on a já byla téměř v háji._   
_„Dean Winchester,“ představil se a můj bože - ten hlas - umírala jsem._   
_„Annabeth Collins,“ pípla jsem, utřela jsem si ruce do hadru, který jsem měla za opaskem a potřásla mu rukou. Bože, ty ruce, tak silné a hrubé, ale vsadím se, že dokážou být něžné, když chce - oh, ne, přestaň. Annabeth, soustřeď se. Tohle je tvůj nový kolega, co je v domě není pro mě. Ale nebylo to tak lehké se soustředit, hlavně díky tomu jeho úsměvu._   
_„Rád tě poznávám,“ usmál se, otočil se a svlékl si bundu. Tohle nezvládnu, ty svaly, ty ruce, široká ramena a ten zadek. Tohle bude těžké, hodně těžké. Otočil se ke mě a zase se tak potutelně usmíval. Dělá to naschvál, došlo mi najednou, moc dobře ví, jaký na mě má vliv._   
_„Mhm...chceš pivo?“ zeptala jsem se a vytáhla z přenosné lednice dvě plechovky piva. „Nealkoholické, ale v tohle počasí je to osvěžující,“ opřela jsem se o kapotu, podala jsem mu jednu plechovku a tou druhou jsem si začala chladit čelo a krk. Jeho zářivě zelené oči sledovaly každý můj pohyb a kapky, které mi stékaly po krku. Zabodovala jsem, jedna jedna._   
_„Takže, Annabeth, máš docela dlouhé jméno. Nějaká oblíbená přezdívka?“_   
_„Ne, zvládnu všechny - Anna, Annie, Beth, Bex - nevadí mi žádná z nich.“_   
_„Mhm, co třeba Ann, jak ti to zní?“_   
_„Líbí se mi to,“ usmála jsem se._   
_„Skvěle, pak tedy, Ann,“ vyslovil to jméno experimentálně. Přistihla jsem se, že hypnotizuji jeho jazyk. Upřímně, byla jsem v háji. Nemůžeš přemýšlet nad žádnou jeho částí, pomysela jsem si, hlavně ne nad jeho jazykem nebo nižšími partiemi. Ne, ne, seber se, jsi dospělá žena. Změnila jsem téma._   
_„Takže Deane, ten černý Chevrolet tam venku je tvůj,“ ukázala jsem otevřenými garážovými dveřmi ven na černé auto, které se třpytilo na slunci._   
_„Jo, to je moje Baby,“ usmál se a opřel se o kapotu vedle mě, „které je tvoje?“_   
_„Ten starý červený Buick tamhle,“ ukázala jsem na svůj mobilní domov._   
_„Pěkné vozítko.“_   
_„No, není to nic moc, ale mám ho po tátovi. Momentálně je to můj jediný skutečný domov. Ale ve srovnání s Impalou 1967...Máš štěstí.“_   
_„Jo,“ sjel mě pohledem od zdola nahoru a zastavil se u mých očí, „mám to ale štěstí.“ Takže přitažlivost je vzájemná. Ale neulehčím ti to hochu, já nejsem snadná kořist._   
_„Kde žiješ?“ zeptal se po chvíli, zaskočilo mi a vyprskla jsem pivo._   
_„Vážně? Ty neztrácíš čas, co? Neměl by si nejdřív holce koupit pití? Nebo třeba večeři?“ Usmál se a naklonil se ke mně._   
_„Víš co chceš, to je dobře. Chtěla by si dnes večer jít se mnou ven?“_   
_„Zvážím to a dám ti vědět,“ usmála jsem se, ať si chvíli počká. Jasně, že řeknu ano, ale nemůže si sebou být tak jistý._   
_„Férová odpověď, těším se na verdikt. Díky za pivo,“ nahnul se přese mně a hodil plechovku do koše. Uff, podvodník jeden._   
_Přibližně o tři hodiny později jsem se ohlédla a viděla, že leží po autem. Vyskočila jsem na kapotu a zaťukala na ní._   
_„Hej, Winchestere!“ Zaslechla jse ze spodu ránu, praštil se hlavou do podvozku, zasmála jsem se. Podíval se na mě._   
_„Co?“_   
_„Ano,“ řekla jsem jednoduše._   
_„Ano co?“ ptal se nechápavě._   
_„Odpověď je ano, ráda s tebou dnes večer půjdu ven,“ seskočila jsem z kapoty a vrátila se k práci._

Stála jsem nad čerstvým hrobem, Mary jsem měla v náručí a Sam právě zabodl do země jednoduchý dřevěný kříž. Bobby stál vedle mě a ponořen do vlastních myšlenek zíral na hrob. Podlomily se mi kolena, položila jsem ruku na čerstvou hlínu. Je pryč. Už ho neuvidím, už neuslyším jeho smích, který byl poslední dobou tak vzácný. Jedinou připomínkou byly moje vzpomínky, kožená bunda, která voněla po něm a černé auto za mými zády. A Mary, ona, její oči byly žijící připomínkou muže, který prodal svou duši za život svého bratra. Po tvářích se mi koulely slzy, když jsem se po dlouhé době zvedla, už jsem neplakala. Podívala jsem se na Sama, v ruce svíral Deanův přívěšek a měl oči červené od pláče. S těžkým srdcem jsem se otočila zády ke hrobu a zamířila k autu, posadila jsem Mary do sedačky a pořádně ji připásala. Ozval se za mnou Bobbyho hlas.  
"Neměla by si teď řídit." Otočila jsem se.  
"Budu řídit, máš snad strach, že to naschvál omotám někde kolem stromu? Neudělala bych to, už kvůli Mary ne. Od svých šestnácti se se vším vyrovnávám za volantem," otevřela jsem dveře u řidiče a sundala z opěradla Deanovu bundu. Oblékla jsem si ji a čichla si k ní.  
"Přesně jako Dean," řekl Sam a přešel ke dveřím spolujezdce, "rád bych jel s tebou, pokud ti to nevadí."  
"Pro mě, za mě," pokrčila jsem rameny a sedla si za volant. Bobby si nasedl do svého auta a vycouval z lesní cesty. Sam se posadil, přetáhl si řetízek přes hlavu a já nastartovala. Zároveň se zaplo i rádio.  
"I'm on a highway to hell..." rozléhalo se autem, rychle jsem zmáčkla tlačítko. Nová píseň začala kytarovým sólem a já věděla, že tahle není o nebi, ráji a hlavně ani o pekle, byla to Dani California od Red Hot Chili Peppers.  
"Gettin' born in the state of Mississippi  
Papa was a copper and mama was a hippie," rychle jsem vycouvala z cesty a bez zabrzdění se otočila. Dupla jsem na plyn a vyrazila po rovné silnici.  
"Whoa, Annie, bacha," zamumlal Sam. Střelila jsem po něm očima a plyn nepustila.  
"Věř mi, umím řídit."

Celý den jsem dokázala svůj smutek udržet, ale když jsem uložila Mary do postýlky a lehla si do prázdné postele, dolehlo to na mě znovu. Rozplakala jsem se, zabořila jsem hlavu do polštáře, abych nevzbudila malou a Sama s Bobbym. Nevím za jak dlouho to bylo ale zaslechla jsem klepání.   
„Annie? Můžu dovnitř?“ byl to Sam. Otřela jsem si oči a vysoukala ze sebe odpověď. Posadila jsem se ve chvíli, kdy otevřel dveře.  
„Ahoj,“ zamumlala jsem, přitáhla si kolena k hrudi a omotala kolem sebe pevněji Deanovu bundu. Posadil se vedl mě a já se potají snažila otřít slzy, které se mi vydraly z očí.   
„Nech toho,“ vzal mě za ruku, „klidně breč, měla bys brečet. Nemusíš předstírat.“  
„Ale musím, kvůli Mary..“  
„Je ještě malá, nerozumí tomu.“  
„Ale cítí to. A nejen kvůli ní, taky kvůli...“ nedořekla jsem to.  
„Kvůli mně? Tak to vážně nemusíš, kvůli mě silná být nemusíš.“  
„Ztratil jsi bratra,“ šeptla jsem.  
„A ty manžela, otce svého dítěte a životní lásku. Myslím, že pro nás pro oba znamenal totéž. Člověka bez kterého si svůj život nedokážeme představit. Pojď ke mně,“ objal mě a stiskl v medvědím objetí. „Už nepředstírej, ne přede mnou.“ Chytila jsem se za jeho košili a rozplakala se.  
„Co budu dělat? Jak bez něj mám žít? Já to nezvládnu Same.“  
„Zvládneš, musíš. Nejsi na to sama, jsem tu já, Bobby, Jo, Ellen. Máš Mary, zvládneme to. Postarám se o vás, dlužím mu to. On položil život za mně, já ten svůj položím za jeho rodinu.“ Dlouho jsme jen seděli, objímali se a plakali. Já mu zmáčela celou košili, on taky brečel i když se to snažil skrývat. Když už mi došly slzy, lehla jsem si a ještě než mě docela přemohlo vyčerpání, zvedl se z postele a chtěl odejít.   
„Ne,“ chytila jsem ho za ruku, „zůstaň, prosím. Nechci spát sama.“  
„Dobře,“ zamumlal. Lehl si vedle mě, jednou rukou mě objal kolem ramen a přikryl nás. V tu ránu jsem spala, vyčerpaná ale s Deanovou vůní z jeho bundy a s pocitem bezpečí a domova, které sálalo z teplého těla vedle mě.


	4. Chapter 4

Stála jsem u dřezu a myla nádobí nebo alespoň před nějakou dobou ano. Teď jsem jen stála, nechala téct vodu a zírala z okna. Na příjezdové cestě stála Impala a zářila na slunci. A já vzpomínala, kolikrát jsem viděla Deana jak leží pod ní. Vylepšuje ji, opravuje a udržuje. Kolikrát jsem ho viděla jak ohýbá k motoru? A že to byl sakra výhled. Kolikrát jsem ho viděla jak ji časně ráno v sobotu myje svlečený do půl těla? Kolikrát jsme ji myli spolu? Věnoval tomu autu snad víc pozornosti než mě. Ne, to není pravda, přeháním. Miloval ji to ano, ale troufám si říct, že mě miloval víc. Je pryč a už ho nikdy neuvidím. Je kdesi tam dole a ani nechci myslet na to, co tam prožívá. Chtěla bych mu pomoct, zachránit ho, dostat ho ven, ale jak? Zkoušeli jsme všechno, pořád hledáme, ale marně. Copak nic neexistuje? Jsou to čtyři měsíce a já se začínám smiřovat s tím, že už neuslyším jeho smích, který byl poslední dobou tak vzácný, že už neuvidím tu lásku, starost a chtíč v těch zelených očích. Že zůstanu sama, jen s malou chodící připomínkou v podobě naší dcery, klasickým autem a koženou bundou. Protože už nikdy nebudu moct milovat nikoho tak jako jeho.   
„Annie! Angie!“ nevnímala jsem, naprosto ztracená ve své mysli. Probrala jsem se až na třetí zavolání mého jména, někdo mi položil ruku na rameno. Otočila jsem hlavu, byl to Bobby.  
„Angie? Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se starostlivě.  
„Jo, jo,“ zavrtěla jsem hlavou, „jsem. Jasně že jsem. Do háje!“ poslední slova patřila dřezu, který právě přetekl. Uskočila jsem před sprškou vody valící se po skříni a pak znovu přiskočila zavřít kohoutek. „Promiň, utřu to.“  
„Nedělej si s tím starosti, udělám to. Jdi za malou, vzbudila se.“  
„Díky. Kde je Sam?“ Zadíval se na mě, tenhle výraz jsem znala, nelíbil se mi. „Je s ní, že jo? S Ruby?“  
„Nemáš ji ráda,“ poznamenal prostě.  
„Nevěřím ji ani nos mezi očima. Nikdy se mi nelíbila. Slíbila, že Deana zachrání a co z toho? Chtěla jen, aby jí Sam věřil. Což se jí povedlo. Nevím co má za lubem, co je konečná stanice, ale nelíbí se mi. A Samovi jsem to řekla, taky se se mnou proto nebaví.“ Zamířila jsem ke dveřím do haly.  
„On to pochopí, jen si asi musí nabít čumák sám.“ Položila jsem ruce na futra a otočila hlavu.  
„Modlím se, aby to nebylo příliš pozdě. Pro nás pro všechny.“

Bobby zaslechl zaklepání na dveře, šel otevřít a málem dostal infarkt. Venku stál Dean.  
„Ahoj,“ usmál se unaveně.  
„Co jsi zač?“  
„To jsem já,“ vešel dovnitř a Bobby se ani nebránil, jak byl zmatený. „Probral jsem se někde v lese a sem jsem musel dojet stopem.“  
„Nebudu se ptát znova, co jsi zač?“  
„Dean.“  
„Ne, ten je mrtvej.“  
„Vážně, Bobby, jsem to já.“  
„Jak ses teda dostal ven?“  
„Nemám ponětí,“ pokrčil rameny.  
„Jasně,“ zamumlal si pod vousy a vzal ze stolku stříbrný nůž.  
„Kde je Ann a malá?“ začal se Dean rozhlížet kolem.  
„Myslíš, že tě za nima pustím?“ odfrkl si a řízl to cosi, co na sebe vzalo podobu kluka, kterého považoval za svého syna, nožem do předloktí.  
„Auu, Bobby zbláznil ses? Nejsem shapeshifter!“ zabručel a vzal si ze stolu kapesník a ovázal si s ním ránu.  
„Promiň, jistota je jistota,“ otočil se k němu Bobby zády a sáhl pro placatku v košili.   
„Tak teda, kde - “ dál už se Dean nedostal, protože mu Bobby do obličeje chrstl svěcenou vodu. Vyplivl vodu a nasadil výraz, který by mohl konkurovat nejlepším bitch-face výrazům jeho mladšího bratra.  
„A nejsem ani démon.“  
„Dobře, dobře, promiň. Tak vítej zpátky,“ objal ho a poplácal po zádech. Přešel k lednici a podal mu otevřené pivo. „Jak ses teda dostal ven?“  
„Netuším, ale přijdu na to. Začnu to řešit hned, jak uvidím Ann s Mary. Jsou tady?“  
„Jo, jsou venku na zahradě,“ kývl směrem k zadním dveřím.  
„Díky,“ položil pivo na stůl, vyklepal si vodu z vlasů a zamířil přes chodbu. Bobby šel za ním, postavili se do futer dveří a chvíli pozorovali Annabeth, která seděla zády k nim a zpívala pětiměsíčnímu batoleti, které si skládalo kostky.  
„Bobby? Díky, že si na ně dal pozor,“ zašeptal Dean.  
„Slíbil jsem to, ne?“

Seděla jsem venku na dece, svítilo podzimní slunce a foukal jemný vítr. Přede mnou seděla Mary, v puse měla dudlík a skládala si kostky. Spíš si je ale přehazovala z jedné strany na druhou. Zpívala jsem ji, měla ráda, když jsem zpívala, přestože můj zpěv nebyl nic moc. Asi neměla hudební sluch po svém otci.

_„Gonna ramble on, sing my song. Gotta keep-a-searchin' for my baby..._   
_Gonna work my way, round the world._   
_I can't stop this feelin' in my heart_   
_Gotta keep searchin' for my baby. I can't find my bluebird!“_

Dozpívala jsem a Mary si začala broukat, popotahovala dudlíkem a zpoza něj byly slyšet zvuky, které připomínaly melodii, kterou jsem právě zpívala. Vzala jsem jí do náruče a zvedla si ji nad hlavu.  
„Ano, srdíčko, to byla oblíbená písnička tvého táty.“ Vyvalila na mě ty zelený oči, které se tolik podobaly Deanovým.  
„A která je ta druhá?“ ozval se za mnou hlas.  
„Traveling Riverside Blues od Led Zeppelin,“ odpověděla jsem bez rozmyslu. Pak jsem ztuhla, slyšela jsem dobře, znělo to jako Dean, ale to přece není možné. Je mrtvý a už se nevrátí. Stejně jako jeho rodiče, stejně jako táta s Hannou.  
„Ann,“ ozval se ten hlas znovu. Prudce jsem se otočila, stál pár metrů přede mnou, vypadal skutečný, živý a zdravý.  
„Deane,“ vydechla jsem a položila Mary zpátky na deku, vyskočila jsem a chtěla se k němu rozběhnout. Když v tom se mi v hlavě ozval varovný hlas, co když to není on. Sáhla jsem za záda a zpoza pásku džín vytáhla jeho stříbrný Colt MK IV a namířila ho na něj. Bobby ve dveřích se zakuckal smíchem. Dean, pokud to byl on, zvedl ruce do vzduchu.  
„Hoho, klídek lásko, Jsem to já, vidíš,“ ukázal mi ruku, na které měl kapesník, kterým prosákla krev, „nejsem shapeshifter a svěcená voda ze mě ještě odkapává. Myslíš, že by mě Bobby za váma jinak pustil? Vážně jsem to já. Mohla bys na mě přestat mířit mou vlastní zbraní?“ Rozeběhla jsem se k němu, upustila zbraň na trávník a skočila mu do náruče. Zvedl mě ze země a zatočil se mnou dokola, potom mě znovu postavil na zem a políbil.  
„Jsi zpátky, živý, zdravý. Jak je to možné? Už jsem se smířila s tím, že už tě nikdy neuvidím.“  
„Omlouvám se. Nevím, jak jsem se dostal ven, ale přijdeme na to.“  
„Zavolám Pam a seženu Sama,“ ozval se Bobby ode dveří a vrátil se do domu. Vjela jsem Deanovi rukama do vlasů, zavřel oči, usmál se a položil se do mého dotyku. Rukama jsem mu přejela po hrudi.  
„Vážně tu jsi, jsi skutečný,“ mumlala jsem a položila ruce na jeho ramena.   
„Au,“ sykl bolestí.  
„Co se děje?“ vyjekla jsem. Vyhrnul si levý rukáv a ukázal mi velký červený otisk dlaně, který vypadal jako spálenina. „Co to je?“  
„Nevím, ale ať už mě odtamtud dostalo cokoli, mělo to obrovskou moc. Neznám nic, co by to dokázalo.“  
„Ale jsi tady, na tom teď záleží,“ přitiskla jsem se k němu a pořádně ho objala, pořád jsem nevěřila tomu, že je skutečný.  
„Určitě mě z pekla nevytáhli z čisté dobroty srdce a z lásky k bližnímu. Bude za to nějaká cena.“  
„To budeme řešit, až na to dojde, teď...“ otočila jsem se a zvedla Mary z deky, „Mary, podívej táta.“ Podala jsem mu jí a on ji sevřel v náručí. Dívaly se na sebe dva identické páry očí.  
„Ahoj, Mary, vyrostla jsi. Mluví?“ vzhlédl ke mně.  
„Blázne, byl jsi pryč jen 4 měsíce, ještě je na to brzo.“  
„Jo, čtyři měsíce,“ zamumlal zamyšleně. Pak nás obě sevřel v náručí. „Holky, ani nevíte, jak jste mi chyběly.“  
„Ty nám taky.“

Vzbudila jsem se do temného pokoje, chvíli jsem přemýšlela nad tím, co mě vůbec probudilo. Došlo mi, že to má na svědomí Dean, který sebou házel. Ruce měl sevřené v pěsti, škubal nohama, házel hlavou z jedné strany na druhou. Vypadal jako kdyby měl celé tělo v křeči. Mumlal co si nesrozumitelného, z jeho úst vycházely zlomené zvuky, znělo to jako kdyby neskutečně trpěl. Nikdy jsem nic takového neslyšela, zvlášť ne od muže, který pro mě vždy byl ukázkou a modlou odvahy, stoického klidu, síly, nezdolnosti a rozhodnosti. Děsilo mě to, posadila jsem se.  
„Deane, probuď se,“ zašeptala jsem a zatřásla s ním.  
„Co chceš?“ zamumlal, „Ne! Táhni k čertu!“  
„Deane! Vstávej,“ zalomcovala jsem s ním a sklonila se nad ním. Prudce otevřel oči, chvíli mě hypnotizovaly dvě zelené oči a pak se v nich usadil strach. Škubl sebou a snažil se ode mě odtáhnout. Instinktvině sáhl pod polštář pro svou zbraň, namířil ji na mě. Rozsvítila jsem lampičku na stolku a zvedla ruce v obranném gestu.  
„Deane, něco se ti zdálo. Jsi doma.“ Rozhlédl se po místnosti, po které se rozběhlo matné žluté světlo, pohled mu skouzl na dětskou kolébku u čela postele, na černou zbraň na mém nočním stolku a zpět ke mně. Sklonil zbraň a položil ji na stolek.  
„Omlouvám se,“ přejel si rukou po obličeji, „promiň, Ann.“  
„To nic, jsem tu,“ položila jsem mu ruku na tvář, položil se do mého dotyku, „jsi doma,“ usmála jsem se. Stiskl mě v objetí, skoro jakoby se chtěl ujistit, že jsem skutečná, že v příští vteřině nezmizím.   
„Zdálo se ti o...o tom, že ano? O pekle?“ zamumlala jsem do jeho krku. Cítila jsem jako mu tělem projel mráz.  
„Pojď spát, prosím,“ znovu si lehl a poklepal na místo před sebou. Lehla jsem si k němu zády, přitáhl si mě blíž, omotal mi ruku kolem pasu a zabořil hlavu do mých vlasů. Byla jsem tak ráda za teplo, které z něj sálalo, tak moc mi to chybělo. „Bude ti vadit, když necháme rozsvíceno?“ zašeptal skoro neznatelně.  
„Vůbec ne,“ přetáhla jsem přes nás deku a propletla naše prsty. Jednou mi to bude muset říct, ale teď je na to asi ještě moc brzo.


	5. Chapter 5

„Bobby?! Bobby?!" zapraskala vysílačka v Bobbyho pracovně.  
„Díky bohu," oddechl si Bobby a vzal vysílačku do ruky, přiběhla jsem do pracovny a postavila se vedle něj.  
„Slyším tě, Deane."  
„Bobby máme problém," ozval se roztřesený hlas. Podívali jsme se po sobě se strachem v očích. Bobby se nadechl, na okamžik zavřel oči a pak znovu zmáčkl vysílačku.  
„Od toho tu jsem, chlapče. Co se stalo?"  
„Pekelní psi."  
„Proboha, Bobby..." Pekelní psi ne. Jestli se Dean někdy něčeho bál, tak pekelných psů. I potom, co se stalo dole v pekle. Ani Alistera se nebojí tolik jako jich. Nenávidí ho, ale nemá z něj strach. Psi jsou něco jiného. Pokud víte, jak váš nepřítel vypadá a jak se dá zabít, nemusíte se bát. Když ale nevíte, jak vypadají, odkud mohou zaútočit a nedají se zabít, nemáte na výběr. Je to jako se bát strachu.  
„Dostali Jo," zaskřípalo to ve vysílačce a odmlčel se, „bojím se, že...že to nezvládne." Podlomily se mi nohy a klesla jsem na příhodně postavenou židli. Jo? Když odcházeli, věděla jsem, že se nejspíš vrátí ztrhaní a zranění, ale věřila jsem, že se vrátí. Ani jsem neuvažovala nad tím, že by tam někdo z nich zůstal, asi jsem doufala, že když mají na své straně nebe, všichni přežijí. Tedy vlastně Castiela, tu část nebe, v kterou stojí za to věřit.  
„Co víme?" zeptal se, když se Dean dlouho neozýval, zeptal se znovu, „Deane, co víme?"  
„Cas říkal, že jsou tu smrtky."  
„Kolik?"  
„Já nevím, Bobby, hodně."  
„Kolik, Deane?"  
„Ahoj, Bobby. Tady Ellen. Podle toho, kam všude se Cas díval, patnáct, dvacet, minimálně."

Nemohla jsem spát, ani jeden z nás nemohl. Seděli jsme v pracovně a lili do sebe jednoho panáka whiskey za druhým. Zaslechla jsem, jak venku zastavuje Impala. Rozeběhla jsem se ke dveřím a rozrazila je. Z auta vystoupil jen Sam s Deanem, zarazila jsem se na verandě. Vrátili se jen oni dva. Takže to doopravdy nezvládla? Rozběhla jsem se k nim a vřítila jsem se Deanovi do náruče.  
„Deane..."  
„Ann," objal mě, „je mi to líto. Jo a Ellen," zašeptal mi do ucha a zlomil se mu hlas. Ne, ne to nemůže být pravda. Moje nejlepší přítelkyně, spřízněná duše, jediná kamarádka, se kterou jsem mohla mluvit o všem a naprosto narovinu. Ellen, žena, která se stala mojí druhou matkou  
„Pojďte dovnitř, řeknete nám, co se stalo," ozval se z verandy Bobbyho hlas. Vymanila jsem se z Deanovy náruče a rychle objala Sama. Pak jsme se všichni pomalým krokem došourali do pracovny.

Když se za námi zavřely dveře ložnice, okamžitě jsem měla náruč plnou Deana. Plakat jsem ho neviděla často. A když už si přece jen dovolil projevit tuhle emoci, bylo jen přede mnou nebo Samem, a ani jemu nechtěl kazit obraz silného hrdiny, který si v dětství vytvořil. Teď se mi znovu zhroutil do náruče, jako tehdy, když mi vyprávěl o pekle. Dlouho jsme se objímali a společně plakali. Opřela jsem se o pelest postele a on si položil hlavu do mého klína. Propletla jsem prsty jeho krátkými vlasy a on se mi podíval do očí. Jeho zelené oči byly lesklé od pláče a hlas se mu chvěl, když promluvil.  
„Byla to moje vina, je mi to líto, Ann. Jo byla tvoje přítelkyně. Ellen ti nahrazovala matku, když jsi nemohla mluvit s tou svojí."  
„Nemůžeš za to, věděly, do čeho jdou. Všichni jste věděli, že se nemusíte vrátit. Byly lovci a zemřely v boji za lepší svět. Ty se neomlouvej, ztratil jsi totéž co já. I tobě Ellen nahrazovala mámu, Jo byla jako tvoje mladší sestra."  
„O to je to horší, měl jsem ji chránit, já jsem měl bránit ji, ne ona mě. Zase jsem selhal. Nedokázal jsem ochránit Sama, ani Jo. Co když nedokážu ochránit ani tebe a Mary?"  
„Mě chránit nemusíš, zvládnu to sama, naučil jsi mě to dobře. A naši dceru ochráníme spolu, alespoň do té doby než to zvládne sama. Neselhal jsi, znala jsem Jo, znám Sama, vím, že oni to jako selhání neberou. Dělal jsi, co jsi mohl."  
„Nedělal jsem dost. Zaváhal jsem...když jsem zjistil, že tam jsou pekelní psi. Zaváhal jsem a to jsem neměl. Já..." otočil a hlavu a následující slova zamumlal do mého svetru, téměř jsem ho neslyšela, „měl jsem strach."  
„Já vím, Deane, já vím. Já taky. Byl by si hloupý, kdyby si neměl."  
„Jenže v téhle branži strach zabíjí, Ann. A nevzal si mě, ale Jo a Ellen."  
„Nebyla to tvoje chyba, slyšíš mě? Nebyla."

Procházela jsem kolem Bobbyho pracovny a zaslechla bratry, jak spolu mluví.  
„Jistěže to udělám, ale něco mi slib, Deane. Slib mi, že mě nebudeš hledat." Zastavila jsem se a poslouchala, opřela jsem se o stěnu a snažila se zachytit Samův šepot.  
„Slib mi, že se vrátíš domů, k Annie, k Mary. Že si najdeš práci a budeš žít jako normální člověk. Že budete mít další děti, budete spolu dělat v servisu a konečně budete šťastní. A jednou, až budou vaše děti dospělé, jim řeknete, kdo jsem byl a pro co jsem zemřel. Slib mi to a můžu odejít v klidu."  
„Sammy, já nemůžu, nemůžu tě přece přestat hledat..."  
„Slib mi to, Deane, slib mi, že se vrátíš domů." Chvíli bylo ticho, obávám se, že mu to Dean sice slíbí, ale vím, že to nedodrží. Taky bych to nedokázala, kdybych věděla, že je nějaká možnost, jak dostat Hannu zpět, nevzdala bych to. Jenže Hanna je mrtvá, Sam se chystá s Luciferem skočit zpátky do klece. Je naděje, že by se našel způsob, jak ho dostat ven.  
„Dobře, Sammy, slibuju, že se vrátím domů."

Když se ten večer vrátil, byl sám a bylo zjevné, že plakal. Kromě mého jména neřekl nic, zhroutil se mi do náruče a já se ho snažila utěšit. Ne že bych na tom byla kdovíjak dobře, Sam byl jako můj bratr. Nakonec jsme seděli na posteli, objímali se a společně plakali. Neřekl nic a ani nemusel. Vím moc dobře, jak mu je, taky jsem ztratila sestru. Bezmoc, žal, bolest, to všechno jsem zažila. Když se z vedlejšího pokoje ozvalo Maryino volání, šla jsem za ní. Měla jen zlý sen, uklidnila jsem jí, že příšery neexistují. Nerada jí lžu, ale v tomhle případě je to nutné, není dost velká na to, aby znala pravdu. A navíc jsem jí lhala jen na půl, v tomhle domě opravdu příšery neexistují, o to jsme se postarali. Když jsem se vrátila do ložnice, Dean tam nebyl. Našla jsem ho v garáži, do velké krabice skládal obsah kufru Impaly. Všechny zbraně, mačety, nože, sůl, svěcenou vodu. Z přihrádky vylovil falešné průkazy a odznaky a přihodil je do krabice, nakonec v rukou zamyšleně obrátil Johnův deník. Položil ho na vrch krabice a zalepil ji, potom ji schoval do nejtmavšího rohu garáže a přehodil přes ní plachtu. Pozorovala jsem ho, jak převrátil v rukou svoji stříbrnou zbraň. Ať už přemýšlel nad čímkoli, nakonec ji zastrčil zpět za opasek. Objala jsem ho kolem pasu, ohlédl se na mě.  
„Jsme civilisti, zlato, přesně, jak to Sam chtěl," s těmi slovy přibouchl prázdný kufr Impaly, vzal mě za ruku a odvedl z garáže.

Rozhodli jsme se obnovit Bobbyho autoservis a dodat mu trochu větší prestiže, aby nebyl jen zástěrkou, ale aby nás všechny uživil. Povedlo se nám to celkem rychle, dílem protože servisy v okolí za moc nestály, dílem protože Dean je skvělý mechanik a protože se do práce tolik zažral. Asi proto, aby si v ní vybil a utopil frustraci ze ztráty Sama. Bobby byl rád, když viděl, jak jeho podnik povstává z prachu a dostává se zpět na výsluní.

Posledních pár měsíců jsem dělala spíše papírování, objednávala náhradní díly a vyřizovala telefonáty. Ráda bych se vrátila k motorům, ale jaksi jsem se k nim teď nedokázala ohnout. Seděla jsem za stolem v pracovně vedle garáže v květovaných šatech a dělala účetnictví, Mary seděla na koberci před stolem a hrála si s autíčky. Dean strčil hlavu do dveří.  
„Ann, už se ozval Gilbert kvůli těm náhradním dílům?"  
„Ještě ne," zvedla jsem hlavu.  
„Tati!" zavolala Mary.  
„Copak, holčičko?"  
„Tati," zaúpěla, „už nejsem mimino."  
„Já vím, že nejseš," zasmál se, „tak copak se děje?"  
„Tohle auto je rozbitý," ukázala na převrácené modré autíčko.  
„A copak s ním je?" klekl si vedle ni. Podepřela jsem si hlavu rukou a s úsměvem je pozorovala.  
„Ka-kar-," zarazila se a zamyslela, „karbutáror," řekla nakonec s vítězným úsměvem a zelené oči jí zazářily.  
„Kar-bu-rá-tor," opravil ji pomalu Dean. Potichu si mumlala slovo dokolečka, zatímco se Dean zeptal: „A jak se má bratříček nebo sestřička?"  
„Máma říká, že pořád kope." Dean přešel ke mě a kleknul si přede mě.  
„Tak ty budeš fotbalista," usmál se a pak tiše dodal, „nebo skvělej lovec."  
„Deane!" okřikla jsem ho. „Podej mi ruku," vzala jsem jeho ruku a položila ji na svoje velké osmiměsíční břicho, „cítíš to?" Chvíli jsme čekali, pak jsem ucítila další kopnutí a vím, že tentokrát ho cítil i Dean. Zvedl ke mě rozzářené zelené oči.  
„Ahoj, tady táta. Neboj se, já i tvoje maminka se na tebe moc těšíme a postaráme se o tebe. A tvoje starší sestřička se na tebe taky těší," políbil moje břicho a pak políbil mě. „Miluju tě."  
„Taky tě miluju," usmála jsem se. „A teď běž pokračovat, řeknu ti, až Gilbert zavolá."

Dean zvedl zvonící telefon.  
„Ano, miláčku?"  
„Tati, musíš přijet," ozval se dětský hlásek.  
„Mary, co se děje?" zeptal se s vyděšeným podtónem v hlase, myslel na nejhorší, „Co je s maminkou?"  
„Maminka říká, že miminko chce ven. Jsme v nemocnici."  
„Hned tam budu zlatíčko, vezmu dědu a za chvíli jsme tam. Řekni mamince, že jí mám rád. Obě vás mám rád. A Mary? Zůstaň u mámy, slib mi, že na ní dáš pozor a že se od ní nehneš ani na krok."  
„Dobře, slibuju." Zaklapl telefon a otočil se na Paula.  
„Promiň, ale musím odjet, Ann rodí, dodělám to večer."  
„To je jasný, chlape."  
„Vezmeme tě s sebou do města. Jen to řeknu Bobbymu a pojedeme."

Dean běžel nemocniční chodbou, už podruhé během 3 let, ale něco mu na tom pocitu chybělo. Pak mu došlo co, běžel sám. Pořád čekal, že se vedle něj objeví Sam a budou mu kolem obličeje vlát dlouhé vlasy. Nebo že uslyší smích Jo, že uslyší Ellen stěžovat si, že měli vyrazit dřív. Ale nic z toho se nestalo, běžel sám a za ním se ozýval zvuk otáčení kol Bobbyho vozíku. Vrazil do dveří, do kterých ho poslala sestra na recepci.  
„Ann! Jsem tady," zalapal ve dveřích po dechu.

„Ann! Jsem tady," stál ve dveřích a lapal po dechu.  
„To vidím," zasmála jsem se. Ani se nestihl převléknout, měl na sobě staré džíny od motorového oleje, černé triko a modrou bundu s nápisem Singer-Winchester Auto na zádech. Mary seděla na posteli vedle mě a skláněla se k malému uzlíčku v mém náručí.  
„Počkej, to už..."  
„Byl rychlejší než Mary," přikývla jsem.  
„Byl? Je to - ?"  
„Ano, máš syna Deane Winchestere. Seznamte se. Dylan Bobby Samuel." Deanovi se rozzářily oči, když přešel k posteli a poprvé se podíval na svého syna. Měl chomáč tmavých vlasů a hnědé oči, které byly momentálně zavřené.  
„Tati, já jsem byla celou dobu s mámou," přihlásila se pyšně Mary, „doktoři říkali, že nemůžu, ale zůstala jsem za závěsem, abych s mámou mohla být."  
„To je dobře. To je dobře," pohladil jí po blonďatých vlasech. Už už se chystal vklouznout ke mě do postele z druhé strany, jako když se narodila Mary.  
„Opovaž se," varovala jsem ho, „v té bundě a kalhotech sem nevlezeš." Podíval se na sebe a pak mu to došlo, shodil z ramen bundu a sundal si džíny. V boxerkách a tričku zalezl ke mě pod peřinu a políbil mě.  
„Můžu?"  
„To víš, že jo," podala jsem mu Dylana.  
„Ahoj, kamaráde. Jsem tvůj táta. Já jsem ten chlápek, co tě jednou naučí řídit a opravovat auto a bude tě otravovat se školou a holkama. Nebo klukama, pokud to bude tvoje preference. Já jsem ten chlápek, co tě bude štvát a komandovat, ale věř mi, že tě mám rád. Jako tvoji mámu a sestřičku." Všimla jsem si, že se mu zalily oči slzami.  
„Deane," pohladila jsem ho po ruce.  
„Jen mi došlo, že Sammy ho nikdy nepozná."  
„Já vím, Deane, já vím," opřela jsem se o jeho rameno. V tom se znovu rozrazily dveře a dovnitř vjel Bobby na vozíku.  
„Tak jsem tady."  
„Dědo!" vypískla Mary, „mám brášku!"  
„Vážně?"  
„Ano, Bobby, tohle je Dylan. Dylan Bobby Samuel."


End file.
